


Tellement classe

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hair Dyeing, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ce bleu qui a teinté toute la vie adolescente de Clémentine...
Relationships: Clémentine/Emma
Kudos: 1





	Tellement classe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un peu de folie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191725) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tellement classe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** admiratif  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _cool colours_ » pour LadiesBingo> (couleurs froides littéralement/couleurs cool en trichant en peu)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Clémentine a croisé cette fille Grand’ Place qui arborait une chevelure bleue, d’une couleur vibrante, encore renforcée par des ondulations et sa foulée souple, une teinte assortie à ses yeux et à son sourire éclatant qu’elle a pris comme complice – pourquoi lui a-t-elle souri ainsi d’ailleurs ? peut-être que ça n’était pas à elle, que c’était juste aux anges comme on dit parce qu’elle était heureuse. Elle avait l’air très heureuse en tout cas ! mais elle l’a bien regardée dans les yeux, alors… pour la remercier de l’admiration qu’elle y a lue ? car ça n’était pas moqueur devant son étonnement ou son jeune âge, c’était sincère, comme sourire. C’était même, disons, aimable, faute d’autre mot ?  
C’était la chose la plus cool qu’elle ait vue de toute sa vie, se dit-elle. Peut-être parce qu’elle est encore jeune et qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, quand elle n’était encore qu’une enfant, elle s’impressionnait de la beauté du paysage mais pas des gens, et que c’est depuis l’adolescence qu’elle se met à trouver les choses, et les personnes, « cool », mais. Bon. Là voilà à l’âge où l’on s’impressionne pour les apparences et les symboles, et la beauté, la rareté de ce bleu, pour elle, est une preuve de rébellion, de créativité et d’indépendance. Tout ce à quoi une âme adolescente aspire !  
Clémentine a été tellement impressionnée par ce bleu qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours au ciel de Lille, surtout en cette saison, qu’il teint jusqu’à ses rêves. En cours d’arts plastiques elle a appris les tons chauds et ceux qu’on dit froids, cependant elle a également lu quelque part que pour les étoiles par exemple, les bleues sont en fait les plus chaudes et les rouges les moins – autant qu’une étoile puisse être moins chaude – et les jaunes comme leur soleil sont intermédiaires. Et un tel bleu, à cette fille, ça lui donnait l’air d’être une star !  
Ce bleu là donc, ces yeux et surtout cette incroyable, incroyable chevelure et sa teinture tellement cool, la remplit d’une chaleur inconnue. L’encre qui coule de ses stylos sur les pages de son cahier à décrire cette rencontre fugace et ses retentissements durables pourrait aussi bien être le sang de son petit cœur à vif qu’elle répand métaphoriquement, poétiquement, sur les pages. 

Elle apprendra plus tard d’Emma, quand elles vivront ensemble et qu’elle voudra retoucher ses racines, qu’une coloration bleue c’est parmi les plus difficiles à faire tenir, que c’est compliqué de décolorer le cheveu sans l’abîmer au point qu’il ne reçoive la teinture, obtenir et maintenir la bonne teinte sans que ça vire au verdâtre ou que ça se délave en trois lavages…   
Le bleu aura un peu perdu de sa magie d’ici là, avec la familiarité, pour être alors remplacé par une autre sorte d’admiration : devant la ténacité et l’habileté d’Emma pour arriver à obtenir ce résultat.   
Plus tard encore, Emma finit par renoncer à sa coloration, laisser repousser ses cheveux blonds pendant les vacances et couper court, très court, le bleu délavé qui dépasse encore en dessous et Clémentine regrette un peu ce changement, mais comprend ce qui le motive. Emma ne rentre pas dans la norme en y renonçant, elle est toujours aussi cool, aussi classe, à l’intérieur et surtout dans ses actes ; elle n’a plus aucun besoin de l’afficher. Ce qu’elle dit, ce qu’elle fait, ont bien plus d’importance que ce dont elle a l’air, et ça, Clémentine approuve de tout cœur.


End file.
